


Running, They Never Run From It Away

by ribbons



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers, Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry and Ivan talk a bit about their jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running, They Never Run From It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Raison d'ecrire: Nineveh-uk's birthday.
> 
> Premise: I don't subscribe to the apocrypha that St. George bought it in WWII. At any rate, imagine both lads in their late 30s, a friendship developing over periodic hops in space/time by Lord Vorpatril..

Ivan Vorpatril allowed himself to shiver once the door closed behind his companion's visitors. When Jerry raised an eyebrow at him, he said, "Your uncle's manservant. He reminds me a little too much of my cousin Gregor."

"Oh? Does this Gregor mercilessly drench you in a cold, silent shower of _you can do better than this_es every time he sets eyes on you?" The words were as light as spun sugar, and as brittle as candy glass.

"He doesn't bother with the _you can do better_s," Ivan said, his shoulders still hunched up. "These days, he just sends me onto the next 'little job' he needs done before I even get out a 'hello.'"

Jerry sidled over to Ivan's chair, casually seating himself on one of the antique armrests. "Saying 'no' isn't an option?"

Ivan said, helplessly, "It was what I was born to do."

Jerry glanced at the coat of arms on the firescreen, the familiar cat and _three mice courant_ forever mocking him. He placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders as he murmured, "I really do understand."


End file.
